XMen Addition
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: I got bored. Random, new mutants to the Xavier school. A bunch of one-shots.


X-Men Addition 

_I got bored. Random mutant kid I made up._

A young girl, seeming to be about the age of 18, approached the entrance to the _Charles Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters. _The girl had light, long and wavy orange/red hair, green eyes, medium skin, a soft face, and had a tall, skinny build. She however wore jeans, sneakers, and a heavy grey sweatshirt. She walked slowly to the main entrance, and curiously but cautiously opened the doors. A few kids roamed the halls, as did a few teachers. A couple kids, looking to be the same age as the girl, stopped and stared at her entrance. She caught their gaze, held it, then fully entered the building, closing the door behind her. One of the kids, a student of the school, approached her. It was a boy about her age, with short brown hair and geeky glasses.

"Are you...um...are you here to see the Professor?" he asked.

"I'm here, because I'm, well..."

The girl looked up to the other students watching her, then back to the boy.

"I guess what they call here a 'gifted youngster'."

The boy simply nodded, and took her hand.

"Come with me."

The boy led her through several hallways to a classroom. He opened the doors to reveal a small room, being used as a classroom. A wooden desk was present, along with a standing chalkboard and about ten student's desks. Behind each student desk was a student, and behind the wooden desk was the teacher: Professor Charles Xavier.

"Um, Professor? I'm sorry to intrude, but..."

"That's alright, Quentin. Thank you. Run along, now."

Quentin did as he was told, leaving the girl standing awkwardly in the classroom.

"Class dismissed," the Professor simply stated. The students got up and walked past the schools' new mutant, looking at her curiously. Some of these students included Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat), Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue), Bobby Drake (Iceman), and John Allerdyce (Pyro).

When all the students exited the room, the Professor approached the girl in his wheelchair. The girl looked at him, cautiously.

"Umm..."

"What's your name, child?" the Professor asked tenderly.

The girl paused. Then, she answered, "Kylie Eden."

"It's very nice to meet you, Kylie. My name is Charles Xavier."

Kylie nod her head.

"And why have you come _here_, Kylie?"

Kylie paused before speaking again. "Isn't this the school for...mutants?"

Charles Xavier nod his head. "It is indeed. Have you run from home, Kylie."

Kylie nod her head.

"And what is your ability?"

Kylie opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Scott Summers opening the door abruptly.

"Professor, there's..."

he stopped when he saw Kylie.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked.

"No, no, of course not, Scott. Kylie, this is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops." the Professor introduced.

Kylie smiled. "I heard most mutants had nicknames."

"Um, Professor?" Scott tried.

"Yes, yes, of course. Kylie, Dr. Jean Grey will find you a room and help you get settled. We can talk about your power later."

Kylie nod, as Jean Grey appeared in the doorway. Charles Xavier had asked her telepathically to do as such.

As the Professor wheeled out the doorway with Cyclops, Jean put a hand of Kylie's shoulder. She stiffened a bit.

"Don't be afraid, you're in good hands now. Let's find you a room."

Charles and Scott departed one way, straight from the door, and Jean and Kylie departed to the right. They continued walking, turning hallways, and eventually going up stairs to a hallway dedicated to students all around Kylie's age. Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and John were in the hallways, talking, when they saw Kylie again. They stopped and glanced her way, until Jean gave them a look to stop staring. Jean eventually stopped at a room across and a few doors down from where the mutants were standing and talking. Jean opened the door, and the two entered.

"This will be your room, Kylie. The Professor will meet up with you later, to talk to you about your power and your enrollment in the school."

Kylie nod her head. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jean said softly. "You can stay put here in your room, or explore the school if you like."

Kylie nod, again. "Yeah, thanks. Thanks."

Jean smiled. "Okay. Talk to you later, kiddo." she said, walking out.

...

Kylie got settled in her room, sitting on her bed and apparently thinking. She looked at her hands for a about ten seconds. Then, she took out a little satchel out of her sweatshirt. She looked inside to the contents, paused, then closed the satchel and put it back in her pocket.

Outside, the four mutant students were debating whether or not to meet the new kid.

"Go _ahead_, Bobby. Go knock on the door." John said.

"Yeah, I want to meet her. See what her power is and stuff." Kitty said.

Bobby sighed, and looked to his friends. "Alright, alright."

Bobby approached Kylie's door, and as soon as he was about to knock the door happened. Startled, he took away his hand. Kylie gave a look of surprise.

"Oh, um..." Bobby tried.

Kylie advanced to Bobby. He backed up, and Kylie closed the door behind her.

"Excuse me." she said, and walked away.

Kylie walked past the other three mutants, and to the end of the hallway. She went down the stairs, and kept walking around the school, exploring. She walked past the kitchen, classrooms, bedrooms, the door to the courtyard, and eventually found the library. She peered inside, and saw the several rows and rows of hundreds of books, and several chairs, and a fireplace. Kylie entered the library, interested. She passed by one of the chairs, occupied by a blue man with a tail: Nightcrawler.

"OH!" she said, startled. Nightcrawler looked up from a book he was reading. His one leg was turned inward to rest on the other. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No problem." he said, in his thick German accent, eventually returning to his book.

Kylie looked at Nightcrawler for a bit, until she realized she was impolitely staring. She then went over to a bookshelf, and browsed.

Nightcrawler, back in his chair, once again looked up from his book to Kylie, still browsing.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

Kylie paused, then looked to Nightcrawler.

"Yes." she said.

"Oh." he said. There was a pause as they looked at each other. Then, he said, "My name is Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich Circus, I was known as 'the Incredible Nightcrawler."

Kylie smiled. "Hi, my name is Kylie Eden." Kylie approached Kurt and shook his mutant hand. She was a little surprised by them being three-fingered and prong-like. "I've been called, um...Eden."

Nightcrawler nod his head. "Oh," he stared at her curiously. "And vat is your power, _Eden?"_

Kylie looked at him for a while, then awkwardly looked down to her clothes. She took out her small satchel. Having that in hand, she removed her sneakers and her sweatshirt and placed them on the ground beside her. Then, she removed her pants and placed them on the floor as well. Nightcrawler, in this process, slowly began shielding his eyes, awkward from the situation.

As Kylie was bent over, placing her jeans atop her sweatshirt and shoes, she took out a few items from her satchel, and sprinkled them on her bare feet. As she straightened up, two things happened. She removed her shirt, and the small items, now seeming to be seeds, on her feet began growing into vines, and were quickly wrapping themselves around Kylie's feet. Nightcrawler took away his hand to see the amazement. The vines spread around Kylie's legs, hip, stomach, breasts, neck, and arms, covering her as she took off the rest of her clothing. She resembled _Poison Ivy _in a way.

"Oh, wow." Nightcrawler said. "Beautiful."

Kylie smiled. "Thank you."

"When did you discover your power?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I was home, sitting around, and I had moved my hand in some way, and a potted plant next to me just...grew spontaneously. I then realized I could control plants, and that I was a mutant. My parents were afraid of mutants, so I was afraid that they would be afraid of me, and I came here. I was surprised to hear that they even had a school for mutants."

"Yes, I was recruited here by Dr. Jean Grey and Ms. Ororo Monroe."

"Oh...I know Dr. Jean Grey, but not the other woman."

"Storm. You will meet her eventually, I'm sure."

Kylie and Kurt ended up taking a walk around the school, talking. They passed Bobby, John, Kitty, and Marie, who were on their way to the library to finally meet Kylie. When they saw Kylie walking and talking with Nightcrawler, they ran up to the two.

"Hey, hey, Kurt." Bobby said. "Um, hi, you're new here, right?" he asked Kylie.

"Yes. My name is Kylie, nice to meet you."

Bobby extended his hand toward her.

"Hi, Kylie, I'm Bobby. Bobby Drake. And this is John, Marie, and Kitty." he said, indicating his friends.

"Um, let me correct him." John said. "My name is Pyro, and these are my pals Iceman, Rogue, and Shadowcat." he indicated. "I see you've already met Nightcrawler."

Rogue looked at Kylie's plant-covered body. "I see you have the power of plant-manipulation? That's cool." she said.

"Tis' a glorious sight to see her transformation." Nightcrawler said.

The six mutants all walked out to the courtyard, and out to a large field. They talked casually, and Kylie seemed to be making friends easily with the students, and Nightcrawler.

"Hey, so how powerful would you say you are, Kylie?" Pyro asked playfully.

"Oh, I don't know. All I've really tried is making these seeds grow.

"Why don't we battle?" Pyro suggested.

"Oh, no. John..." Kitty tried.

"No, no, let's see what Kylie can do." he tried.

"John, c'mon now. She just got here, she probably doesn't want to..." Bobby said. He was cut off by Kylie, though.

"Um, no it's okay, I'll try it."

Bobby, Kitty, and Marie looked at her. "What? Really?" Kitty said.

"Yeah, it's okay."

"John, don't hurt her." Marie threatened.

"Nah, I won't. Now everyone stand back!"

Iceman, Shadowcat, Rogue, and Nightcrawler obeyed.

Pyro faced the school and Kylie, and Kylie faced Pyro and the other mutants. Pyro started a flame ball in his hand with his lighter. Kylie watched curiously. Pyro threw a fireball at Kylie. She ducked, and it flew past her. Pyro kept the fireballs coming quickly, one after another, but Kylie just kept running away from them defensively. This went on for about two-three minutes.

"Why don't you just make your move, Kylie?" he said, after that period of time. Kylie seemed to be getting tired. Pyro threw a fireball at her, and it almost hit her face. But, Bobby saved her by turning the fireball into a ball of ice. The chunk fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Pyro shouted.

"Don't hurt her, John." he reminded.

Pyro continued with the fireballs. Inside the school, Professor Xavier, Jean, Scott, and Ororo were passing by the doors to the courtyard when they noticed the ongoing "battle" through the windows. The stopped at the sight.

"Oh, dear." Ororo said.

Kylie was in fact getting tired, and a second time Bobby had to defend her by turning a ball into ice. Pyro was getting annoyed with the interference. He was getting tired of Kylie dodging all his attacks.

Some time after the second defensive incident, Pyro unexpectedly shot at Kylie a very large fireball. Bobby was too late to defend her, and it was inevitable that she would get hit. Kylie panicked, and looked around her. A few yards away there was a tree. Kylie extended her hand to the tree, and the ground shook. An underground pathway from the tree and to Pyro appeared, like some creature was digging its way through Earth. Then, suddenly, an amazing thing happened. Behind and around Pyro, the Earth seemed to rise and cover him like a giant wave. It was like giant tree trunks were grabbing him like a hand. Vines circled around him and he couldn't be set free. The fireball that was going to hit Kylie stopped in midair. Kylie turned around to face Professor Xavier, Cyclops, Storm, and Jean Grey who was extending her hand, controlling the fireball.

"I just knew she was powerful, I felt it." said the Professor, as he advanced towards the to-be-disciplined students. Nightcrawler had watched the scene with amazement. He awed at Kylie, her power, and her beauty.


End file.
